A Friendly Warning
The Hall of Dawn ---- Set within a contrast of the dark bluish-gray from the arsenic shades of the stone walls, the shimmering jet from the white-flecked marble floor, the silver of the wall sconces, the gold of the flames they contain, and the deep ruby of the carpeting path below, the Hall of Dawn is a location rich in color, mood, and warmth. The hall itself is of an uncomplicated design that consists of a generally rectangular space that tapirs into an isosceles trapezium at the western end, with the eastern side remaining that which leads back to the vestibule beyond, and which faces the city of Light's Reach beyond the keep. In the middle of isosceles trapezium sits the dais upon which the magnificent Dragonharp Throne rests. Two white-marble support pillars - entwinted with rich, serpentine, ivy filigree - stand just forward of the throne, flanking the seat of power on both sides while creating a little pocket of privacy to ensure that only those standing directly in front of the throne can look upon those within the enclave without obstruction. A large and somewhat ornate chandelier hangs above the Hall of Dawn to cast additional warm light upon those below, while tapestries hang from most walls to challenge the arsenic shades beneath them. Passageways lead to the North and South wings of Dawnstar Keep, while behind the Dragonharp throne itself can one find a large insignia of a rising silver sun above a jade landscape. ---- Patiently awaiting the anticipated guest, Rowena has taken up residence on the Dragonharp Throne. Her posture remains as still and poised as scuplted stone while her eyes dare to flit from one focus to another on the flanking pillars' ornate designs. If nothing else, the filigree served as a mindless distraction to keep one awake. Elsewhere, the keep is also quiet. The gentle sounds of footfalls and hushed murmurs come now and again from the northern and southern wings, but aside from those who guard the entrance, the main hall remains private. itself can one find a large insignia of a rising silver sun above a jade landscape. One more set of footfalls sounds through the keep, this time coming from the east. Gefrey strides into the castle at an easy pace, with an easy, somewhat proud bearing. He walks up to the Dragonharp Throne, and gives Rowena a shallow bow, as one might give to an equal. "Light's greetings to you, Duchess Valoria." "And to you, Duke," Rowena greets in turn, bowing her head forward. Matching his gaze with hers as her head slowly uplifts, the Duchess plays a welcoming smile upon her lips. "I sense that your request for audience was an eager one. I only hope that I could accomodate you swiftly enough." Gesturing mildly with one hand, she quiets her own tongue and opens the floor for his speech. "It was one I thought you may have more than a little interest in," Gefrey says, folding his hands before himself with a bit of a wry smile. "As the same occurences that have been happening along our roads appear to be happening along yours as well, bordering the Kahar Woods. I am not entirely certain they are related, but considering the similarity in the rumors, it seemed prudent to speak with you." He pauses a moment before asking, "Have your people learned anything about these bonfires and wagons disappearing alongside the wood?" "I wish I personally knew more," Rowena shakes her head softly, curls bouncing tiredly alongside her face. "No Valorian has yet come to me regarding any wagon theft or suspicious fire. Several months ago Mikin Wood and the still struggling Light's Reach had a bout of trouble with some rather persistent bandits, but after three of them were caught and one slain, the rest dispatched rather quickly. Is there reason to believe that these disturbance are of a..." Pausing for a moment, she catches her lower lip in thought between her teeth, eyes narrowed in interest. "power Higher than your comman band of thieves?" Gefrey smiles a bit faintly at that. "No," he says. "There is no real reason to believe such, but neither are the disturbances in the Wildling Wood, or probably in the Kahar Wood, due to bandits. And neither have their been any wagon thefts." He closes his eyes. "After an ordinator travelling Seamel Road found a damaged, we used this as a starting point for forays into the Wildling Wood. I had scouts penetrate the wood, to learn what they could. The wagons that have disappeared have done so under the volition of those who drove them. There is a priest of the old traditions there, gathering farmers and freelanders to himself, to preach to them." The Duke opens his eyes with a wry smile. "He wishes to lead them in a strike against the Shadow-Touched citizens of Fastheld, and against what he apparently sees as a corrupt regime, citing the King himself as being overshadowed, as it sounded to me." Rowena's lashes flutter apart widely with surprise, head tilting back to lean against the crest of the throne. "Now that is a gossip-worthy piece of information. Perhaps the juiciest - and most valid - I've heard this season." Silk rustles over stone as she shifts her weight forward a bit in the seat and gathers her hands in her lap. "I suppose it's comforting to know that no foul act has beseiged the owners of those wagons, but in no degree is the /reason/ behind this disappearance any less worrisome. I don't suspect this priest should be a fond supporter of the Syladris Ammendment, then, but he's rather gravely mistaken to cite the King for any wrong-doing. A child of five years can not possibly commit an act of treachery. Now, the /regent/ on the other hand...I'll admit he does have a vibe about him that is less than innocent." "I don't believe he was accusing the King of treachery, merely of being... overseen by Shadow," Gefrey tries to clarify, before nodding slightly. "Yes, probably referring to the Regent. On the one hand, yes, it's comforting to know that no harm has truly come to any yet, and that if they did strike, he is gathering a small force of farmers. They would be... put down rather swiftly." His lips turn down in a thin frown. "All things said, however, I would much rather avoid the blood bath this priest would lead them into, as, I imagine, would you. Despite being taken in by this man, they are still my people. I will be trying to find a way to bring them back in peacefully, if it is at all possible." "I wish you blessing, in that." Relaxing her hands again, Rowena lifts one to scratch at her brow which has since become a bit knotted in concern. "There is a great deal of shame in rallying hatred in people's hearts - especially those lacking in the education to reason for themselves. I'm sure the priest is well-spoken and charismatic, if nothing else." The Duchess breathes a thin sigh to accompany Gefrey's frown. "One must wonder if such misfired zealots realize the cost that their actions take from the very heart of their own ideal. Violent acts from the Church spur distrust for the religion, and more support for the Shadow-worshipers. Tell me, be there any aid I might give in the quest to quiet this noise before it errupts?" "For now? My advice would be to find one from your own ranks to look into the situation in the Kahar Wood," Gefrey says with a small smile. "I believe we can take care of the Wildling Wood, hopefully by words, but if not we have the strength to put them down. I came to warn you of what we found, so that you would have knowledge, and might be able to use it on your side. We need to end this, in all parts of the realm." "As it should be ended," Rowena agrees softly, bobbing her head forward. "As the continued advisor of this kingdom's health matters, might I suggest that you bring with you - arms or not - a healer. It would do good to exhibit mercy, should any injuries occur, so as to reinforce the idealogy of peace that we have tried to maintain."Gefrey gives Rowena a warm smile at that. "That is, I should say, excellent advice, Duchess. I will take it to heart. It was already my intention to offer them work - I have a place as it happens where workers and farmers would be needed, but this should be good as well." He nods his head once before asking, "Is there anything else you would ask?" Drumming her fingers silently over the arms of the throne, Rowena tilts her head with a note of curiosity to Gefrey, the scheming clockwork almost visibly ticking in her eyes. "I would, if he is apprehended alive, wish to speak with this priest. Not as a commander of the law, of course, but simply as one who remains vastly loyal to her faith - as these men imagine themselves to - and as one whose spiritual side would ask of these men and women of the Old Order if they can find it in their hearts to come to terms with the changes that have occured." "If taken alive," Gefrey promises with a slight nod. "It is no great difficulty for us to do so. A small enough matter, if it would satisfy your curiousity." He smiles lightly to Rowena. "Thank you, and I wish you luck as well. The Light watch over you, Duchess Valoria." Standing, Rowena bows her head a second time. "And you in turn, Duke Driscol. I'll send a small party of my own to investigate Kahar wood and see if they uncover similar practices." Back to Season 7 (2008) Category:Dialogues